The Meeting
by SailorSophia
Summary: Jace Herondale was eager to know more about his family and following a tip of Simon he went to question the misterious Tessa Gray. An oneshot about their talk in Tales of the Shadowhunter Academy Post COHF


Disclaimer: This story utilizes characters belonging to Cassandra Clare **.**

Tessa was gathering her things when she heard the knock.

\- Are you Tessa Gray? - She turned around and was surprised to see no one less than Jace Herondale. He looked a bit hesitant, his eyes glowing with that wild gold.

\- Yes - Tessa said in a very calm voice.

\- I'm Jace Herondale and...

\- I know who you are - Jace furrowed his eyebrows towards the side smile Tessa worn.

\- So you know what i want from you.

\- Why don't you sit? - The girl-looking woman offered. He felt suspicious of her but obeyed anyway - How would you feel about some tea?

\- Sorry, not into all the tea time british crap - He said with sarcasm.

\- You would be surprised by how fast they get to you - She smiled while stirring the little spoon in her teacup - As a born New Yorker i could tell.

\- New York? With that accent?

\- I moved to London at 16, so i could live with my brother - She sipped the tea - Although i beg to differ about The strength of my accent - She babbled. Tessa could be more than a hundred years old, but that did nothing to the nervousness she felt.

\- Simon said you could help me figure out more about my family - The annoyance hidden in the tone was familiar to Tessa. Magnus was right. They were similar.

\- What did Simon tell you?

\- What do you know? - She sighed and put her cup away.

\- Did Clary tell you who was the original owner of your ring?

\- James Herondale.

\- Yes, he was the son of William Herondale - Will's name danced in Tessa's tongue. She couldn't help but wonder what he would say if he were by her side at that moment. She wondered about that all the time.

\- William Herondale? Magnus mentioned his name.

\- Did he?

\- Yes, apparently he looked like a friend of mine - Tessa's mind went an entire century back, remembering of Magnus telling to no one in particular that black haired boys with blue eyes were his weakness. She held a laugh. Jace was growing impatient.

\- I'm sorry - She apologized - I'm being shady. It comes with the age i guess - She said rolling her eyes - Anyway, Alec and Will might look-a-like since they share lineage. Will's sister is his great-great-grandmother, but if you ask me, you remind me much more of him, with the sarcasm, irritability and arrogance - Jace smiled cockly.

\- You and him had something - He afirmed.

\- What gave me away? - She laughed confortably, which Jace wasn't expecting.

\- You talked about his arrogance as if it was amusing - He told thinking about Clary doing that. Just thinking her name made his heart change its beat.

\- Are you thinking about some redhead now? - Tessa studied his gold eyes remebering of another pair with a very similar look - She's beautiful, and a good girl.

\- She's much more.

\- You Herondales always get the pretty ones.

\- Was that for whom Will traded you? - Deep down Jace felt bad for being an ass with the woman, but he needed to get back to the point of this conversation.

\- No, dear - She carefully layed the cup on the table - We were together until the day of his death.

\- You adopted children? - Jace's head was buzzing a bit.

\- No.

\- That's...

\- Impossible? I thought so too, until the day i found out i was pregnant with James

\- James Herondale was your son? - She nodded - Biological? How?

\- I'm different.

\- You don't have a mark - Jace observed wanting to kick himself for not noticing before. He couldn't see anything that marked her as a warlock, and honestly, if she had a tail Jace was sure he would've noticed it hanging under the executive skirt she wore.

\- I don't.

\- What exactly are you?

\- I'm a warlock.

\- And?

\- A shadowhunter - Tessa analyzed how she was being recieved, Jace was skeptical.

\- Another impossibility.

\- Jace - When Tessa said his name, she sounded older and motherly - I've been in the world a bit longer than you and believe me, almost anything is possible - He thought about Sebastian being brought back to life. Suddenly a half warlock half shadowhunter didn't seem like such nonsense.

\- Why did i never heard about you?

\- My existence is not one of the brightest moments in the shadowhunter history - Tessa said - My mom was a shadowhunter that was kidnaped still as a unmarked baby and lived as human never knowing her origin.

\- That doesn't sound like a coincidence story.

\- It wasn't, my birth was planned to unholy purposes that Will and I along side some friends stopped - She covered his hand with hers, watching for any rejection of his part - I wouldn't be telling you if i didn't think you can handle it - Tessa was warming, Jace could see how she could be a mom - This and many and much darker moments of your lineage are the why i waited for you to come to me. The history of your family tree is a lot to carry, there is an amount of not so plesant stories in it - She smiled weakly - But most of times your family got through them gracefully and live a good life.

\- My father didn't - Jace said with no emotion. Tessa felt a bitter taste in her mouth. She wanted to hold that boy tight, He had been through so much. Deep down she wondered how things could have been diferent. Maybe Jace didn't have to go through anything bad at all, she did her best to shut that thought. Things weren't that simple - Did you know he used to believe in a man that wanted to wipe all of the the downworlders from earth?

\- I did - That wasn't what Jace wanted to know - It hurted me much that mine and Will's lineage could've ended that way - The boy looked deep in his thoughts, She respected that.

\- So you're something as my great-great-grandmother - Tessa nodded with a smile - You look damn well good for that title.

\- Thank you - The woman felt happy with the little smile growing in Jace's face.

\- I heard that you helped Clary's mom.

\- Yes, i did. She needed to get her first marks, so i peformed the ceremony with a friend.

\- Brother Zachariah?

\- Yes.

\- He said he has a history with my family, but never told me.

\- It's his place to tell you - Tessa couldn't take from Jem the pleasure he would have talking to Jace about his "Herondale History" - But Jace, any question you have and i can answer, i will.

\- Thank you.

\- But that's not all - She smiled motherly - I'm your only alive blood relative - She grabbed his hand again - You've lived long enough without having that kind of conection with your past, dear - She carefully observed him - I'm here for you. I'm not anyone. You might not feel like it but - She hesitated - I'm family.

\- Tessa or Ms. Gray or Mrs. Herondale, i don't really know how to call you.

\- Tessa is fine.

\- Tessa, then - He spoke - You don't have to pity me. I do have a family, with the Lightwoods.

\- I know, dear. I'm not pitying you - Tessa took the final sip on her tea - I'm just saying now you have more family. The Lightwoods will never be replaced in your life - Tessa could remember how she felt being welcomed by Charlotte and Henry.

\- They won't - He felt the need to repeat it mostly to himself. Sometimes he still felt unworthy of everyone that loved him. Reflections of another life.

\- You'll allow me to be there, then?

\- What?

\- You accepted your last name. Do you accept some little part of blood family? - Jace had come to peace with belonging as a Herondale, but looking at that pleasant woman offering him so much, he felt a bit intimidated as he hated to confess. However for some reason, Tessa brought him some peace and warmth by just talking and in a minor importance he would know what he needed.

\- I think I do - Tessa smiled widely.

\- Well, can I hug you? - Her Gray eyes lit up and he couldn't say no to Tessa, she was too gentle and welcoming. Her arms around him felt like he could only describe a mom hug. Suddenly he remembered Imogen Herondale sacrificing her life for him and he felt a terrible weight in his chest. Was that the family affection she was offering? He never spoke it loud. Only smiled to her happy expression.

\- I would really loved to bring you to London so you could know the house I lived in. And also the one in Wales.

\- That would be nice.

\- Sure, Clary would be more than welcome, also...

\- Hello - Tessa was interrupted by no one less than the man who used to be Brother Zachariah.

\- Je...Zachariah - Tessa slipped for a moment. She was so comfortable and happy that she forgot she wasn't supposed to be calling Jem like that yet. He wanted to make mends and have the time to talk with what was left of the Carstairs family. She personaly liked the Emma girl. Reminded her a bit of Charlotte. Small and yet amazing - I was talking to Jace about him meeting the institute in London, and the Camp House.

\- Oh! They're both wonderful.

\- You know them? - Jace's tone had so much implied that Tessa blushed a little. Jem was the one ti blame. The last days with him made the 150 year old warlock feel like a 16 year girl again.

\- I told you, i go back with your family.

\- I see - He smirked a bit - Tessa you're obviously on your way out, but i'm gonna be here all week teaching, will i see you tomorrow?

\- Yes, we'll talk more.

\- Ok - He smiled - Until then - He waved.

\- Until - She wanted to hug him, but she felt like that would be grandma-pushy.

\- Brother Zachariah - He greeted.

\- Jace - Jem answered - He finally came to you. I'm surprised it took so long -Jem entered the room getting closer to Tessa.

\- I know. I wanted to talk to him so much. He seems like a great boy - Jem lifted an eyebrow, he knew Jace wasn't that nice at first - What? I can look through! And we have some shared life experience!

\- Alright! - He laughed and surrended giving a quick peck on her lips.

\- I have to thank the Lightwoods at some point.

\- Oh! You just made Will scream in annoyance - Tessa laughed - How did he called them?

\- Lightworms and you know that!

\- I do, but you say it with such shame!

\- Well, it wasn't nice for him calling them like that.

\- To be fair. Benedict did turned into a gigantic demon worm, due to his horrible case of...

\- Don't say it - She laughed again.

\- Demon pox! - They said in unison.


End file.
